


入场券

by dyhMewh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyhMewh/pseuds/dyhMewh
Summary: 麦考夫联系不上夏洛克，他在夏洛克的公寓里发现了对方的尸首。
Kudos: 2





	入场券

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前贴吧时期的文……你不会想看的  
> 以及我英语没有语法的即使过了那么多年还是一样烂……

Mycroft缓步走进Sherlock新租的公寓楼内。走廊曾被刷成白色，但随着这里身份与职业参差不齐的住户频繁的变动，墙体与天花板过渡为了青黑，并被人画上了街头风格的扭曲涂鸦。他走过一扇扇空洞的门脸，避开门边的垃圾，想点好的吧，至少Sherlock住的地方让他想起了«黑客帝国»里祭师住的公寓楼，但他很清楚自己不会在这儿得到什么有益心灵的启示。

黑色的伞尖在某扇门上一顶，他随着吱呀一声进了公寓。灯没开，Sherlock应该不在家。根据前几次对这里的格局印象印象，他穿过黑暗径直走向厨房，打开日光灯管......幸好没坏。厨房里空空如也，一台门上贴满各种纸片的冰箱在厨房那一头嗡嗡作响。他顺手把包和伞放在台子上，一边伸了个懒腰，一边走过去打开冰箱门......

半秒不到他就"砰"地一声摔上了门，让那个被解剖了一半的人头瞪着冰箱门上的鸡蛋吧!!!!!Sherlock如果乐意，大可随着心情边解剖边片下块头皮肉嚼......等等，冰箱门上的一张纸片吸引了他的兴趣......Mycroft盯着上面的字符琢磨了半天，有趣，很久没见过这么有趣的密码了，也许需要密钥，Sherlock是从哪找来这个密码的呢...?

他瞪着冰箱上的字条想了好久，直到手不由自主地去摸即将消失的发际线时才缓过神来。活动了一下手指，他把那张字条取了下来，这时，一张字条从纸片后面打着旋飘到了地上。

弯腰，手指就要触到静静躺在地上的字条时，僵在了半空。

I Love you, brother.

......分明是弟弟的笔迹，这不对劲。电光火石之间，他又感觉到了那种直觉，一串信息在他脑中组成了事件的经过，身体随之僵硬起来，无法动弹。几秒钟后，那张纸条上的信息在他脑中瞬间被破译了出来。

Welcome to the game!  
(PS. You can take your brother's last words as a ticket.)  
......

冰人还是落泪了。

现在，只能通过头上的蛛丝马迹来确认他是他的弟弟......就连那仅剩的一只眼珠，也变了颜色。

他把Sherlock已经辨认不清的头从冰箱里取出来，贴在胸口。

看，冰人还是有一颗火热的心的，只是胸口浸入的寒意足以从此把它冰冻了。除非同一个额头能再此温暖此处......

一丝难看的微笑从Mycroft嘴角勾起。

所以他没有弱点。

回到公寓楼外的车中。

"Did he tell you about the case?"他的女秘书盯着手机问道。

"Never mind. I've got my ticket."

她瞟他一眼。

"It's time to go. The game is on."


End file.
